pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Cilan (Adventures)
Cilan is character appearing in Pokémon Adventures, who was one of the Gym Leaders of Striaton City in the Unova region. Appearance He's a tall, slender young man with slicked back chartreuse green hair with a four-pointed tuft that sticks up, and grass green eyes. He wears a long sleeved white shirt under a black waistcoat, black straight leg pants, a white apron, and flat brown shoes with golden buckles like his brothers do. He also wears a green bowtie, corresponding with his hair and eye color, and his choice of Grass-type Pokémon. Personality He's calm and friendly. Unlike the game version of Black and White, he wasn't sheepish when he first met Black. But he does get sheepish when Black defeat him and his brothers in a three-against-three battle. He also seem to be a skilled trainer as he has Pansage break Oshawott's scalchop and knows that it'll grow back. Biography Black researched that Cilan was a Gym Leader that he'd have to defeat on his way, to participate in the Pokémon League.B&W015: The Mystery of the Missing Fossil Virizion, Terrakion and Cobalion - the three Sacred Swords - traveled across the Unova region, and saw that the Gym Leaders had a strong bond with their Pokémon.B&W055: The Shadow Triad Black & White arc Black was going to Striaton City to challenge the Gym Leaders trio, including Cilan and Pansage.B&W003: A Nickname for Tepig Cilan was observing that Black get into arguments with their costumers. He and his brothers decided to show Black some "hospitality". He and his brothers served tea to Black, Bianca, and Cheren, as a signal to a battle. Black knew that it was the signal and was ready to challenge them. As Black and his friends were on their way through the "appetizer", Chili revealed to them that they decided to have all three of them battle against them. Once the three have passed all the tests, they confronted the three brothers. The two sides introduced themselves to each other, and their Gym Battle started.B&W009: Welcome to Striaton City!! The brothers purposely positioned themselves to where they had a type advantage against their opponent. With Cilan, it meant he has a battle with Bianca and her Oshawott. Although Oshawott took Pansear down, Cilan has Pansage break its scalchop. He noted to them that the scalchop will grow back but not until after the battle. When the triplets were winning, Cilan soon learned that Black's Tepig, Cheren's Snivy, and Bianca's Oshawott were eating the fallen leaves off of Cilan's Pansage. The leaves gave them the energy to stand up and win the battle, as they outnumbered the brothers' Pokémon. As time was up, Cilan conceded defeat, and though he was sheepish about this, he gave the three friends the Trio Badge along with his brothers.B&W010: Their First Gym Battle Chili, Cress and Cilan were drinking tea. With their tea-time over, they braced their Pansage, Panpour and Pansear, for they were heading to Nacrene City's museum.B&W032: Mine Mayhem Cilan, Chili and Cress went to Nacrene City. Instead of joining the Gym Leaders in battle, they actually tracked the Shadow Triad down to learn more about their plans. On their way, they also found the three Evolutionary Stones - Water, Fire and Grass Stone.B&W059: Triple Threat Chili, Cress and Cilan confronted the Shadow Triad at the P2 Laboratory, and announced they protected Striation City. The Shadow Triad did not recognize them, which annoyed Chili, who went to attack, and was joined by Cilan and Cress. As the two sides had their battle, the Shadow Triad started to belittle the three brothers: since they didn't appear in the battle at Nacrene City, they assumed they were weak, considering the three of them protected Striaton City instead of just one of them. Cilan, Chili and Cress were unamused by Shadow Triad, who had told that the Gym Leaders were worthless. Chili went to attack them, but Cress stopped his rash decision, while Cilan swore they would show the power of their combined strength. As their Pansear, Panpour and Pansage battled the Shadow Triad, the brothers tossed their evolutionary stones, having their Pokémon evolve into Simisear, Simipour and Simisage. As the battle continued, the brothers witnessed as Keldeo appeared to attack the Shadow Triad. The latter went to capture Keldeo, so the brothers had their Pokémon protect Keldeo, but Virizion, Terrakion and Cobalion appeared to defend Keldeo. The brothers were glad that the Shadow Triad was defeated, but were shocked to see that a beam was shot to freeze the three Legendary Pokémon, who fell in the sea. Black 2 & White 2 arc At Opelucid City, Chili, Cress and Cilan approached Clay, as they wanted to help in rescuing the people from the frozen city.B2W2022 Pokémon On hand See also *Cilan (anime) *Cilan (Masters trailer) References Category:Pokémon Adventures characters Category:Gym Leaders